Letters to the Man in Green
by Miss-Llama-Rabbit
Summary: Once upon a time a Hyuga prodigy disappeared, reappearing in the place known as modern Japan, mind void of all memory-that is, all memory except for that of a strange man in green…
1. Chapter 1

**Bold**=flashback

_Italics=_the letter

Normal=normal

* * *

><p>Thin, pale fingers drummed impatiently against the desk, white eyes narrowed in a heated stare directed at the blank sheet of paper neatly laid out before him. With a sigh that was more of a huff, he finally scrawled 'Dear Man in Green' across the top before tossing his pencil back down and burying his head in his hands.<p>

A low groan escaped his lips; he'd never been all that sure (or all that _good_) at starting these letters to the strange man in green. Perhaps it was because he wasn't much of a writer, perhaps it was because he didn't even know the man's name, perhaps it was a little of both. But whatever the reason, he blamed that for his incapability to begin these damn letters he forced himself to write.

He heaved another sigh, lifting the pencil once more. Twirling it around deftly for a few moments as he scrutinized the paper, he finally positioned the pencil in a writing-ready position and begin to scratch away at the paper.

_Dear Man in Green,_

_I hope you've been well. I suppose I've been alright. This week hasn't been the best, but it hasn't been the worst-it's had its ups and downs, but all in all nothing to tragic happened. Which is rather odd, seeing as this __**is **__Alice Academy. _

**Tall, mysterious figures radiating authority, men and women he'd never seen before towered over the young boy. Wide, white eyes stared blankly up at them from his seat behind the table, hands clasped primly in his lap and aura emitting the innocent air typical of any five-year-old boy like he. The only thing that marred the angelic appearance were the white bandages snugly wrapped around his forehead. Other than that, though, the child appeared like any other.**

**They wanted to know who he was, where he was from, why he was here. He didn't know, though, and he knew they knew that. All he remembered was the bright green seal on his forehead and the bright green of the strange man, the boisterous man, the exuberant man.**

**One particularly exasperated man crossed his arms, obviously fed up with the amnesic youth. **

**"Do you at **_**least **_**know your name, kid?"**

**Those wide, white eyes turned on him. The little brunette stared for a few seconds, an eerie, unblinking stare that terrified the man, before slowly nodding. Yes…yes, at the very least he knew that.**

"**Neji…" he responded softly, ever-so-softly. "…Neji…Hyuga."**

_But I digress. _

_Anyways, as I've mentioned many times before, Narumi-sensei continues to try to…"discover" the full extent of my Alice. Although I don't mind many of the exercises I partake in, sensei can be a bit…much. But I'm sure you've gathered that from my letters thus far._

**The eight-year-old stared, rather boredly, at the new somatic-class teacher, who returned the blank glance with a furtive stare, brilliant green eyes blinking down at him. The seven-year-old had heard plenty of rumors circling the young teacher, and from what he'd heard this 'Narumi-sensei' was a pheromone user, an ex-rebel who'd manipulate anyone and anything for his own desires.**

"**So you're…Neji Hyuga, right?" Narumi asked slowly, carefully, eyes not once leaving the little figure before him. Neji inclined his head slightly. Yes, yes he was. **

"**Interesting…and you have a Shape-Shifter Alice?"**

**He made another little nod, brow rising elegantly up his forehead. Was the man daft? Had he not read the student information for the class he had been hired to teach? As far as the eight-year-old could tell, he should've already known all this. There should be no need for questions.**

"**Good…then you're one of my students!" Narumi's expression suddenly brightened, lips turning up in a radiant beam. Neji paused, cocking his head, confused, only to be engulfed in an unyielding embrace. **

**A gasp escaped his lips, followed by muffled shrieks as the little boy floundered about, squirming wildly in the firm grip.**

"**Oh you're so cute!" cooed Narumi, flamboyant side shining through. "So, so cute!"**

_Well, today I overheard a conversation between Narumi and Persona. Persona was considering moving me to the Dangerous Ability class. I'm not surprised; Tono is always telling me rumors about Persona's attempts at trying to transfer me to his class. Unsuccessfully, I might add, but he's quite diligent about it. _

"**I told you," grunted Tono, flicking at his cigarette lighter. Neji sighed, storming over and snatching it out of the Amplifier's hand.**

"**Did you even listen to me?" growled Neji, jamming the lighter into his pocket despite his friend's loud protests. "This is serious, dammit! I don't know about you, but I don't want to join **_**that**_** class." With that, Neji plopped down on the bed next to the glaring playboy, crossing his arms over his chest as he wordlessly seethed.**

**A few minutes of stony silence, infuriated glares, and livid fuming passed before Tono's expression softened slightly. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his hands.**

"**Look," Tono finally muttered, voice nearly a whisper. Neji paused in his anger to stare down at the other. "They're not serious, 'kay? Narumi won't let Persona get in a twenty foot radius of you because of this shit, and the high school principal sure as **_**hell **_**isn't letting you join him. 'Sides, Persona'll give up eventually. It's probably just a phase or something." **

**Tono was insistent, Neji could tell from his tone. But Neji wasn't going to just agree with the long-haired playboy; Tono wasn't always right. So instead, Neji shrugged half-heartedly and sighed softly. **

**Tono shot him a look, a look that clearly read 'I know you, you don't agree, but fine, I'll lay off for now'. However, he appeared satisfied for the moment. A Cheshire's grin snuck across his lips, and before Neji knew it, he'd been tackled backwards onto the bed with a certain Special Ability Representative smugly straddling his waist, lighter lazily held between two fingers.**

**White eyes narrowed. Oh, it was **_**so **_**on.**

_But enough about that…as I said, this week really wasn't very eventful. I'm not sure what else of interest occurred. There were a few new rumors about Z, but that's just normal. It amazes me how incredibly gossip-hungry the high school is. It seems as though all we do is gossip._

_Speaking of gossip, Tono was telling me about something the Special Ability class is planning on doing for the Alice Festival this year. I was surprised. The Special Ability class has never been very succesful at these things. But according to Tono, it's actually a very good idea and should be quite popular._

_Apparently that new __elementary division girl came up with it-Sakura Mikan, I believe. I told you about her, didn't I? She's the girl that appears to not have an Alice. It's really quite intriguing, but hear this. Subara Imai was telling me during some meeting that there's a possibility (or at least, a rumor) that she is the illegitimate daughter of Yuka and Izumi-sensei. It sounds farfetched to me too, but Imai doesn't tend to delve in gossip unless he thinks it true._

_Needless to say, I'd like to see what happens to her._

_So I suppose all else of interest that occurred this week was my typical session with the kids. It was fine, I suppose. Pretty normal. Ruka seemed a little distracted-something about blackmail. I'm not entirely sure I want to know-although I'm pretty sure I know exactly what it is. Oh, and Koko says hi. _

**Neji sighed, running a hand through his long, dark hair, one cool, trained eye following the form of his teacher as he bobbed between the aisles, passing out rather official-looking, mustard-colored envelopes. **

**Neji considered the assignment to be rather absurd, rather foolish. Whoever thought that having the high school 'bond' with the elementary school through an assignment in which a high school student was paired with one or two elementary students and were expected to, well, **_**bond**_** was an absolute **_**idiot.**_

**One thick manila envelope was unceremoniously plopped on the desk in front of him. White eyes slid over the paper, scrutinizing it carefully (**_**oh how he wished he had x-ray vision**_**) before one slender hand reached out to carefully lift the envelope. He unsealed it in a painstakingly-slow manner, and once the packet of papers was gripped in his hands, white eyes found themselves quickly skimming over the pages of information.**

**His brow arched as he read. **_**Well then, **_**he thought, **_**what an interesting turn of events.**_

**Boldly printed across the top of the packet were two names: **_**Ruka Nogi & Kokoroyumi. **_

**An interesting turn of events indeed.**

_I think I'll take the kids to Central Town or something next week. I'm not sure yet…sometime while Tono's busy. I still haven't forgiven him for last week (remember how I invited Ruka and Koko to spend the night because almost all of their classmates where busy? Remember how I was forced last-minute into a meeting, so I asked Tono if he could watch them until I got back from it? And remember how he showed them some R-rated horror movie and when I returned I found Ruka so scared he was near tears and Koko, who was seemingly enraptured with the movie, wound up having nightmares the rest of the week? Yeah, I kicked Tono's ass into next month. He's an absolute __bastard__). _

_Anyways, it'd be a good chance to get Ruka away from Natsume and Koko out of everyone's hair. Plus, it'll make up for me being too preoccupied with other matters to spend time with them this week. _

**Neji couldn't believe he'd forgotten how incredibly **_**innocent **_**elementary students could appear. Whether it be the gentle expression and the angelic face, or the sunny smile and the lively brown eyes, they just seemed so young…so **_**naïve. **_

**A shudder made its way up Neji's back. As far as he was concerned, he could never remember a time when he was innocent like they.**

**At least Neji knew the blonde cradling the little bunny rabbit. He was Ruka Nogi, Animal Pheromone Alice, friend to the rebellious Natsume, a fellow Somatic type. Neji also knew that the spiky-haired, smiling boy-the one he was sure was named Kokoroyumi-was a mind reader and was probably, at this very moment, reading his mind.**

**Was it just him, or had that mischievous grin on Kokoroyumi's face just grown?**

**The uneasy silence was nerve-wracking. Neji could tell from the way Ruka's eyes kept flickering all over the room, not once settling on an object, from the way Kokoroyumi pulled at the hem of his shirt, from the way he himself found his fingers dancing a twitchy little dance against the leg of his pants.**

**Kokoroyumi, unsurprisingly, was the one to break the ice.**

"**So you're that guy named Neji! You're in Ruka's class, right?" he chirped. He glanced over at Ruka, who coughed slightly and nodded, bowing timidly and muttering a soft 'Nice to see you again, Neji-senpai'. Kokoroyumi beamed.**

"**Well now that that's all outta the way, you can call me Koko!"**

**Koko's lighthearted disposition was incredibly infectious. Neji forced back a smile, choosing instead to bow in a low, formal manner to his junior.**

"**Well then, Koko, you may call me Neji or Neji-senpai, whatever you wish. And might I add that it is a pleasure to meet you."**

_I suppose that's it. Well, I'll write you next week; hopefully by then I'll have more to write about. It gets incredibly dull around here when there's nothing going on. _

_Sincerely, _

_Neji Hyuga_

With that, Neji slipped the completed letter into an envelope and sealed it, addressing it simply 'Man in Green'. He laid it out neatly on his desk, then made for his room's exit. He knew that when he returned the letter wouldn't be there.

But that was fine by him. It meant that the Man in Green, whoever he was, had received it.

**XXX**

The door was flung open with a deafening bang as it slammed against the wall. Wincing, the apartment's owner carefully shut the door behind him, attempting to do so as quietly as possible. Once that had been accomplished, he strode into his apartment, heading for the kitchen with a blinding smile stretched across his lips. He'd just returned from a mission with his youthful team (or rather, what remained of his youthful team) and was quite famished.

The smile disappeared, though, once he'd begun the actual task of rooting through his fridge for anything edible, replaced with a crease of his brow and a slight scowl. The refrigerator was slammed shut, the man empty-handed. He'd been gone for far longer than he thought; there was _nothing _to eat in his fridge!

With a sigh, the man turned towards his kitchen table, fully intending on writing out a grocery list, but froze once his eyes landed on the table's surface.

Before he realized quite what he was doing, he found himself fumbling with an envelope, tearing at the seal as he desperately made for the letter within. He yanked it out of the envelope's confines, allowing the shredded remains to float towards the floor. He collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs; one hand reaching up to run through his oddly shiny black hair while the other shakily clutched the letter.

He'd been waiting for this letter. Oh god had he been waiting for it.

Black eyes drifted over to his bedroom door. Hidden behind it was a desk, and in that desk were letters, hundreds of letters all from the same boy, all addressed to the 'Man in Green'…

He cherished these letters; they were proof that his student _wasn't dead._

A smile crossed his lips as his eyes began scanning the paper.

_Dear Man in Green, _Gai read_, I hope you've been well…_

* * *

><p>Right…So it sounded better in my head. *shot*<p>

I'm sorry if I got some of the GA characters or Neji all messed up and made them OOC. I just started reading GA again (I took a **_really _**long break from it sometime after chapter 100 was put on Mangafox), so yeah…I'm probably not accurate on the GA characters. As for Neji…well…I really have no excuse for him being OOC. *shot…again*

ALRIGHT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

Ok, and one last thing. I feel like explaining the whole 'high-school assignment' thing. It's completely made up. And my reasoning behind it not being in canon is because the program was dropped before Hotaru joined the Academy so obviously Mikan and Hotaru didn't have to do it. Right…well, it's this program where the a high school student is paired with one or two elementary kids (because I think there are less high school kids than elementary seeing as some kids lose their Alice over time and other's die). Well, it used to be that the high school students would meet up with their kids during school once or twice a week for like bonding or some crazy shit like that. It was generally a good program (and anonymous on the elementary kids part-they didn't know what high school kids their friends were paired with [although all the high school students knew who had who]), but the ESP dropped the program 'cause he's a douche like that (although that doesn't mean plenty of the students aren't still close with their 'kids').

…Yeah I mostly came up with it because I thought it would be HILARIOUS if Natsume got paired with Rui (is that how you spell it…?).

…*brick'd*

OH AND ALSO. Yes, Neji and Tono are totally best friends forever. Totally. Along with Yuri Miyanzo (yes, they're friends with her too-it's a long story), they form the self-proclaimed (or more of Tono-proclaimed; Neji and Yuri are pretty much forced into this) "badass heartbreaker trio". But they are friends. Like best friends.

…*chainsaw'd*

AND FINALLY...if you, my lovely reader, wish me to continue this could you just say I should...? Because I kinda want to but I don't know if it's worth it. Like, write down more letters from Neji to Gai or write random moments in the day in the life of Gakuen Alice Student Neji...or something...I don't know...maybe both :D

ALRIGHT I'M DONE. ENJOY YOUR DAY. C;


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN**

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

This is the first part in a trilogy. This part focuses on Gai and his team. The second part focuses on Koko and the actual Academy. The final part focuses on Neji. But they all revolve around the same topic; Gai's visit to the Academy.

And there's potential for a sequel. But that, my lovely readers, you get no information on ;)

* * *

><p>There's a smile on the blonde man's face, light as air, as he guides the darker haired man to his classroom.<p>

"So the principal told me that you would be taking a 'peek' in on my class today, right?" he asks in an overly-cheerful way. It makes the dark haired man smile; he was everything he'd been made out to be.

"Of course."

"Well! What fun; I'm sure you'll have nothing but nice things to say about my class, hm?" Of course, he can't help but notice the slight sudden urge to obey the man and slightly evil quirk of the lips as the man speaks. So this is what the ESP had been talking about.

He silently heaves a sigh of relief that he'd had the sense to take Pheromone medicine in advance.

They spend the time spent maneuvering the halls in amiable conversation, mainly focusing on the topic of Alice's-especially focusing on the topic of Narumi's very own Somatic class. But Narumi isn't alarmed by this, oh no. This stranger is from the outside; of course his interest would be piqued by a topic as unfamiliar, as strange, as Alice's.

They halt before a large set of French doors. Narumi spins around to face the man, hands clasped and bright smile still fixed on his face.

"I'm sorry if my class is a bit chaotic; they usually are. And I'll just warn you ahead of time, if things seem a little strange, well…" Narumi laughs slightly, offering a sheepish grin.

But the man holds up a hand. "It's fine. Trust me, I've seen stranger things."

Oddly enough, Narumi believed him, and it unnerved him that it did.

XXX

He's got sad eyes, sad eyes and a face that's meant to smile. That's the first thought to cross Koko's mind when Narumi enters the classroom (late as usual) with the strange man. Koko knows who he is, though, but then again Koko always knows these things. He'd seen this man before-but only through the shards of broken memories.

But he wasn't the same, Koko notes as Narumi introduces the man with the gaudy flourish customary of Narumi. In all those memories, Mighto Gai had been loud, loud, loud…

XXX

_It's a little unnerving_, Gai notes as he takes a seat at the offered desk positioned in such a way in the back of the room that he has a perfect view of the class, _how these children act. _He may be a ninja, with training and experience far surpassing his twenty-seven years, but children that can fly, children that bring pictures they draw to life, children that can lift objects far too heavy for them without lifting a finger…

…well, it's a little much, even for him.

Black eyes scan the classroom; he wants to take in as much of his ex-student's life before his time runs out. He's only here temporarily, only here for this day (and he was lucky enough to be here at all, thanks to the strings Tsunade pulled-after all, "normal" people aren't allowed in here).

But that's all beside the point. Black eyes catch fair hair, angelic features, an almost androgynous young boy cradling a rabbit with a stoic expression on his face. Black eyes brighten behind his glasses, although he struggles to keep a straight face (which is a rather arduous task in itself for a man as exuberant as he). Just like he "knew" the teacher, he "knows" this boy. Innocent, sweet little animal loving Ruka Nogi…

_You remember that program I told you about last week? Well, today we got our…'protégés' as Tono calls them (I swear though, if he teaches his kids anything perverted I will kill him). One of the boys I've never heard of, but the other one is actually another member of the Somatic class (not only that, but he's pretty popular too, so I've heard the gossip and such)._

_His name is Ruka Nogi. He's got the Animal Pheromone Alice. I've only spoken with him once or twice, but he seems alright. Just…kind of emotionless at times, kind of like I was/am. But __unlike__ me, he seems rather nice at the same time…_

Black eyes drift over the youth. Sure enough, beside him, just like Neji wrote, lounges a boy, cold hatred twisting features hidden under a brightly colored manga. Perched next to him is a bubbly young brunette, hair done up in pigtails and brown eyes positively brimming with innocence as she chatters away, words void of any ill, of any malice. Gai smiles; the young girl, the young boy…Natsume and Mikan…they both remind him of his two wonderful students.

He shakes his head, turns his eyes on the rest of the class. But Neji only mentioned them a few times; in all truth, no matter how similar the two may have acted as his own students, they didn't matter to Neji, they had no effect on Neji, and as such they had no meaning to Gai himself.

Few hold importance, he thinks as he continues to examine the students. The flying fox-eyed blonde…the little lady spinning every invention imaginable out of her skilled fingers…the dark boy able to fling a desk across the room with a lazy glance…

All interesting, yes, but none important.

That is until an odd sensation begins to tug at the edges of his conscious. He turned his head just slightly to the left of the floating blonde to be met with a vacant smile and penetrating brown eyes.

Once more, those black eyes lit up.

_I met the other boy today, the one called 'Kokoroyumi'__. Scratch that; he told me to call him 'Koko'. In all truth, though, Koko fits him much better. It's short and simple, to the point, but it sounds very...quirky and…silly, I suppose, at the same time. Like him._

_I think you'd like him. He's incredibly cheerful and I can tell he's going to be a real handful…_

So this is "Koko", Gai muses. Short, simple, to the point, yet quirky, silly even. Yes, that seems to fit this rowdy-looking boy with an eternal smile fixed on his lips, Gai decides.

Gai freezes, though, as he notices the smile widen, become more Cheshire-esque. He'd forgotten the boy was a mind reader. Just how much had he read? The sad smile he's given, the slight shake of the spiky-haired head is enough of an answer for him.

_A lot, _the silent message reads.

Gai forces back a frown, forces himself to look away; even then he can feel those wide brown pools boring into the back of his head. He wants to get up and ask the young-boy-who-knows-to-much about what he knows from him, what he knows from Neji...

…that is, assuming Neji somehow managed to retain his memories deep, deep down in the black abyss that is his mind.

But Gai has a job to do, he reminds himself; he can't jeopardize himself after all that Tsunade had done for him. If all he can do for now is watch what his student went through as a child in this world, then so be it. If all he could study was the two children his student had taken under his wing, then so be it.

Gai was a loving teacher and Gai cherished all of his students. And with one of them dead but not dead, one of them gone "forever", one of the links in his team broken beyond repair…it hurt Gai, it hurt him oh so much. If all he could do was watch what he had gone through, then so be it. He'd watch and he'd wait and he'd try to ignore the piercing stares the blonde mind reader kept giving him.

And he'd hope that he could see his student just one more time.

XXX

Lee grins in his amicable way, white teeth flashing in the sun and round eyes sparkling with the "power of youth" as he calls it. Tenten listens quietly as he babbles on about everything and nothing, brown eyes gently glowing with amusement. Lee is Lee, that's for sure; a miniature sun even in the darkest of days, a beacon of light, the epitome of life. They're on the porch of Gai's apartment, sitting on the porch swing and wolfing down takeout ramen after a particularly rigorous training session, waiting for Gai to return from his mission so they can continue with a nighttime session.

But Gai's late and his ramen is getting cold.

"At this rate, he'll never show up," Tenten states with a sigh as she stands up, brushing her hands off on her pants. Gathering up their empty plates, carefully balancing Gai's takeout box on top of the stack, she kicks open the front door and enters the apartment, Lee trailing close behind.

"What an unyouthful thing to say, Tenten! Gai must have a perfectly good reason for making us wait. Perhaps he was helping an old lady carry home grocery bags or assisting genin in their training or other such youthful tasks! And if he's not, I'll perform two hundred-no, five hundred-laps around Kohona! Wait! Or perhaps he's trying to be 'fashionably late' like Kakashi-sensei!" One fist is clenched and tears stream dramatically down from those oddly round eyes. "Gai-sensei is so cool!"

Tenten laughs, ruffling up Lee's hair in a familiar way. She's too used to Lee's antics to be annoyed, especially since Neji…

She shakes her head, unceremoniously dumping Gai's food in his fridge for later. No, there's no use in getting herself depressed; if she were to start moping, Lee would notice. Lee doesn't deserve to be sad anymore.

"Oi, Lee, what time is it?"

"Almost eight!" he exclaims. Tenten sighs, shaking her head.

"And he said he wouldn't be long," Another sigh, a sharp displeased click of her tongue against her cheek before she snaps to attention, striding out of the apartment with purpose. "Well if he's going to take forever, we might as well beat him to the grounds, right Lee?"

Lee's grin widens. "Of course! And if we can't beat him, I will do three hundred and fifty pushups on only my hands!"

"You do that," Tenten responds with a chuckle.

They exit the apartment and begin to make their way down the street in the direction of Training Ground 13, otherwise known as Team Gai's training ground. They don't stop on their way, only pausing briefly every now and then to wave hello to a friend. Other than that, they're bent on arriving to the grounds before Gai-just so they can hold it over his head for all of eternity.

But they do find themselves stopping when the run into Kakashi, who's standing before the gates leading up to the Memorial Stone, a silent look of sad contemplation evident in his one uncovered eye. He holds out a hand to stop the duo, then beckons them over and nods his head forward towards the Stone. Tenten and Lee freeze up, a sudden chill creeping up their spines. A look is exchanged between the teammates; whatever it is, it can't be good.

They're right. When the reach the copy nin, Tenten shakily lifts a hand to her mouth, Lee drops his head in a weak attempt to conceal the deep frown etched across his face and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Gai is on his knees in front of the Memorial Stone, one tanned hand pressed against that one especially important name carved into the worn stone, the other tightly gripping a piece of paper. Tears drip slowly from the closed eyes, shoulders trembling. He's not wearing his usual green spandex-in fact he hardly looks like the Gai they know.

"You can't just get over these things like that," Kakashi whispers softly from besides Tenten, adding a snap on 'that' for emphasis.

She knows that, Lee knows that, Gai knows that, they _all _know that.

They can kid themselves as much as they want, pretend as much as they want, wear their damn masks as much as they want, but it doesn't change a thing. It doesn't change that it's all _Neji's_ fault that their team is broken, it's all _his_ fault that he's no longer with them, it's all _his_ fault that their all in so much pain, it's all _his_ fault that they miss him so much, it's all _his_ fault that there's a big, gaping hole in their team that can never and will never be filled…

They can kid themselves as much as they want, but there's no way that they'll be getting over Neji's death anytime soon.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…Well this turned out much differently than it was supposed to.

…

…

…

…It was better in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Must I write you? N-a-d-a. So if you get the hint…Not mine.

This is the second part. Guess y'all weren't expecting me to continue this, now weren't you? Anyways, as I said, this part focuses on Koko. The last part will focus on Neji. (And by "focus" I mean it's told from the point of Gai/Koko/Neji. In all truth, this story in general focuses on Gai and Neji.)

As for the sequel, I'll give you a hint. The only Gakuen Alice character (Neji does not count as GA even though he attends it in this universe) that really appears (as in shows up and has a major part) is Narumi.

…that hint actually really doesn't help you. Well, maybe.

*Note: I switched it up. Bold is the letter, italics the flashbacks. And sorry if Koko comes off all OOC. I tried.

* * *

><p>"<em>Koko? What are you-get off of me. Now." Neji states in a flat voice as the afore-mentioned blonde flings his arms around his waist, clinging tightly with his face pressed against his shirt. He carefully attempts to peel the mind reader off of him-to no avail-then sighs, looking tired. "Koko, what's wrong?"<em>

"…_I have a bad feeling." he says quietly, voice missing the chipper tone it holds even when he fakes his perpetual smile. _

_Neji frowns, carefully sliding an arm out of the bone-crushing grip to gently wrap it around his young charge's shoulders. "About what?"_

"_I dunno…but I just feel like something's gonna happen."_

XXX

He's still mildly surprised by the sudden appearance of the man with the sad eyes and the unsmiling-face meant to smile, but at the same time he's really not surprised at all. He'd been expecting him, only more cheerful, more a man of blinding white smiles and glowing black eyes.

But he's not like that. Or at least, he's not like that anymore.

Koko props his chin up in the palms of his hands, blank brown eyes closely following the man as he's directed to a seat in the back of the room. He refuses to let this man, this man who holds all the answers to his questions, out of his sight. Or at least refuses to let him out of the range of his mind.

XXX

_His breathing is labored, chest swelling and collapsing in his desperate attempts to fill his exhausted lungs with even a little bit of air. He's "safe" for the time being, ducked behind a pile of boulders with his back pressed up against the rough gray rock. He coughs; sticky red liquid dribbles from the corner of his mouth to land with a silent 'splash' on the grass. _

_He feels sticky and red, just like the substance trickling from his lips and the numerous wounds marring his body. He's tired, he's weak, he's absolutely drained._

_He knows he's not getting out of this alive._

XXX

"And since the x is congruent to the y…"

Koko could care less about math, eyes still fixed on the black haired man he's sure hasn't realized he's sitting there, boring holes into the back of his head.

In Neji's memories, the hazy, dark ones full of confused mist and muffled words, he's seen this man. In Neji's room, when he spends the nights and Neji thinks he's asleep, when Neji goes to his desk and takes out paper to jot down a letter to the man, Koko's seen this man-even though Neji can't. He sees the man silently standing off to the side, beaming that proud, dazzling smile down at his student as he writes. Koko knows Neji doesn't see these things, doesn't remember these things, but Koko knows because even though Neji's the reincarnated Neji, the memories of the "original" hide in the back of his mind, burrowed in the gloom of dead remembrance.

XXX

_He can feel what he guesses is his essence struggling to slip out of him, thrashing wildly against the blackness he can feel slowly creeping up. His breath comes in short, shallow gasps, the bloody trickle now a stream. A numbness has overtaken his limbs; he can't bring himself to move, but that's alright. He doesn't think he'll be going anywhere any time soon-if ever._

_He thinks he can hear shouting, loud, begging voices pleading him to stay with them. But why would he leave? He can't leave. He's too tired…_

_His eyes start to shut against the warnings of the little voice in the back of his head. He's just too tired. He hopes they'll forgive him._

_They're all around him, hands desperately pressed against his torn skin, pumping chakra into him like his life depends on it. Now that he thinks about it, his life probably __does__ depend on it. But he doesn't care. Their voices are still loud, even as the sounds around him begin to dim. Something falls onto his cheek, cold and salty. It's a tear._

_He attempts to look at them through slitted eyes. Their faces are stained in mud and blood, tears streaking through the coat of filth. He can tell they're yelling at him through their sobs. They haven't given up hope. Not yet, not ever._

_He shuts his eyes one last time, lets his head fall to the side. He's sorry he's doing this; he hopes they'll forgive him, but he's lost all hope._

_Besides, he knew he was never getting out of this alive._

XXX

Black eyes suddenly brighten when the man turns his way. Koko isn't stupid, Koko can read his mind. He knows how _thrilled_ he is to see him just because he's Neji's friend.

_So this is "Koko", _he reads_. Short, simple, to the point, yet quirky, silly even. Yes, that seems to fit this rowdy-looking boy with an eternal smile fixed on his lips. _

That childish grin of his widens as he eavesdrops and he can tell Gai notices this. But it's when he hears Gai wonder how much he'd read, what he'd read, does that smile grow sad.

He's read so much-from Neji and now from Gai. He hopes that has been conveyed across his face.

Apparently it has as Gai abruptly turns away. Koko keeps watching him, though, wishing he could somehow tell him what he knows.

Then it hits him.

He scrabbles around madly for a sheet of paper, drawing more than one odd look and roll of the eyes. He finally finds one, whips it out, and lays it rather messily on his desk. So what if it's a little crumpled? It'll still serve his purpose. His steals one of Permy's pencils with mild protest from the cat-dog-girl and begins to scribble down everything and anything that comes to mind.

**Dear Gai, **

**Yeah, Gai. That's right, I know who you are. Or at least, I know your name. And I know you know me. Neji told you a lot about us. It's Koko. I also know why you're here, but it's okay, I won't tell anyone. Look, I know a lot about you even though we haven't met. And I know you're guessing that I probably do know a lot about you. **

**Neji hasn't ever told anyone about you (Naru already knew…maybe Tono, too), but then again he doesn't know very much. Well, doesn't know very much about his situation, I guess. So…I know a lot more about it than him. I've read his mind enough times to know about the letters and all that stuff. **

**I was never going to ask about them, and I mean I still don't plan to, but you're visiting, so I decided to write this. **

**If you're wondering, you're right about Neji not remembering anything. He doesn't remember anything, and I guess that's a good thing. HOWEVER, he does still have memory. It's just...hidden. He can't remember it, but a mind reader can still find it; it's just a little hard.**

**Lucky for me I'm a pretty good mind reader. **

**Anyways…I know about you. You know about me. We care about Neji. Not that much different right? But I was wondering…why don't you smile anymore? In all of Neji's memories, you smile. In your recent memories, it looks kinda fake. Not obviously but just enough for me to tell. Just thought you should know.**

**Ummm…if you can't tell I didn't really plan this out. But I guess I'll tell you a little more about Neji. He mostly likes it here, but you know all about his current life. So I won't tell you that. I'll tell you other stuff.**

**He's been…reborn, I guess. Reincarnated? Something like that. Anyways, his memory is pretty patchy from earlier on, before the Academy. It's weird, like he couldn't fully form it and stuff. His first really whole memory is of when they brought him in when he was, like, five.**

**But the other stuff, the stuff from ****before**** isn't patchy. It's completely whole. It's just…well, I dunno how to explain it. It's dark, kind of shadowy and hazy and misty. Also, sounds and stuff are kind of muffled. It's weird. Sorry, I can't explain it well. Or…well…I guess his mind's full of something like broken memories and fragments of dreams. I'm not sure what that should mean but it sounds right. I mean, he's kind of like a piece of cracked glass (or at least his mind is) and I'm scared of the day that glass goes from a piece to a shard.**

**Sound confusing? I bet it does. Well, it makes sense to me anyways.**

**I realize that it kinda sounds like I'm saying Neji's gonna go nuts, but that's not what I mean. It's just…yeah I don't know. I guess…sometimes he remembers stuff-like not completely and not much, just little things. I don't know what would happen if he forgot entirely or remembered everything. **

**Sorry for rambling. I didn't really know what to write. I guess all I wanted to tell you is that Neji's ok and that you don't need to worry about him. We're taking care of him. I know it doesn't help much but I hope that at least reassures you. Or something. **

**I'm sorry he died because of how it's affected you, but I'm glad he's with us anyways. He's pretty cool, I just wish it didn't have to hurt people that he did get reborn? How would I word that? **

…**anyways, I'm sorry and I hope one day you can, like, talk to him/see him again. And I'm sorry, again.**

**-Koko :)**

**P.S. Neji would've wanted you (and everyone else) to know he's sorry he died and hopes you all will forgive him one day.**

He's not quite smiling, not quite frowning as he leans back in his chair, folding the paper over and over until it fits into the palm of his hand. Permy's shooting him an irritated-concerned look; she noticed the smile-frown and, as the one in the class who understood him the most, could discern that something was wrong. He shook his head and forced a "better" smile. It half-worked; her eyes flashed (_something's up and I'm gonna figure out what_), but she turned her head back to the front of the room, left him alone.

Good. He was glad that she left him alone. He may never be completely alone (one of the drawbacks with being a mind-reader was that you were constantly barraged with the thoughts of others), but sometimes he preferred to be ignored.

XXX

"_Another mission? Didn't you get back from an S-class last night?"_

"_They're not very complicated, Gai. Besides, you're always telling us to challenge ourselves."_

"_Well, yes, but even your youthfulness-"_

"_It's __fine__. I told you, these are simple missions. I'll be fine; I always am."_

"_Still…"_

"_I'll be back on Thursday."_

"…_fine."_

XXX

Koko slipped over to the table the man had been sitting at moments before. He was at the front of the room, speaking with Narumi. Now was his chance.

With the lightning-quick reflexes customary of a prankster such as he, Koko forced the briefcase open, shoved his letter on top of the papers neatly arranged within, and slammed it shut.

As he turned to leave, his eye briefly caught Gai's; he'd looked up just in time to see him. Koko smiled. _I'm sorry, _it read, _but you have to know._

He ran.

XXX

"_I'll be fine, Gai. Stop worrying." _

_Gai doesn't say anything, but there's a strange ache forming in his heart. He doesn't know why, but it makes his stomach churn as he watches his precious student depart, turn and coolly walk out of the gates without so much as a backwards glance._

_It doesn't feel fine. Gai has a bad feeling._

_People like to be right, but for once Gai wished that his gut had been wrong._

_I'll be fine, Gai…_

_Except this time, he wasn't._

* * *

><p>Again, not my best work. Sounded <em>way<em> better in my head. I didn't really do an outline or anything for this, though, so yeah…I guess I forgot much of what I meant to write. Sorry. Oh well, I hope you all liked it. And I promise the next part of the "trilogy" will be better. Or at least I hope it will be.

…

…

…:U


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jeez, I can't believe you still haven't gotten the point. Well, then, I still don't own anything. Happy? Naruto and Gakuen Alice belong to their respective creators-creators which are obviously not me.

I look at this story and I think I'm slightly over obsessed with the Father/Son relationship my deranged mind has created between Gai and Neji. I also ignore the rest of Team Gai _a lot_-which is weird because they're my favorite team and Lee is awesome (Tenten is eh, I mean, I don't _hate_ her-I really hate NejiTen, though). Hmmmm...I also realize I write the crappiest angst ever. And everyone is OOC. And that I have a biased love of Tono and Koko. And Narumi. And I need to give Yuri and Ruka more screentime. Crud.

I have an outline for this. It's open in the window next to this one. It's all bulleted and in complete sentences and everything. Let's see how this turns out…

* * *

><p>"…so you didn't answer eighteen." Tono stated in a slow, careful tone. Neji shot him a blank stare.<p>

"For the last time, Tono, I did it all last night. And _no, _I'm _not _giving you the answers."

"But Neji!"

"You could've done it last night. You were right next to me. I would've helped you."

"But you're a bastard!" Tono whined. "Give it!" Neji snorted at the Amplifier's antics, eyes rolling in his signature inconspicuous way.

"Make me."

There was a sudden, strangled half-shriek, half-snarl, and Tono lunged forward, one hand flying out to tear the worksheet from Neji's iron hold. Neji had been expecting that, though, coolly sidestepping the attack.

However, he hadn't considered that Tono had thought out his own reaction.

But it was too late. Tono's free hand snaked around, wrapping itself around Neji's waist and pulling him close against Tono's chest, leaving no possible room for escape. The other hand came down on the hand holding the worksheet, encasing it in a tight grip and slowly crushing down. Surprisingly, it hurt-just enough for Neji's to slacken his hold and for Tono to snatch the paper away and make a run for it.

A guttural growl curled from the back of Neji's throat, lips pulling back in an incensed scowl. "Tono," he hissed lowly before bolting after the retreating Amplifier.

The sound of polished black shoes clicking against the immaculate tiled floor of the Elementary School rang through the halls as the two ran, Tono tossing back sly taunts and wicked little laughs while Neji remained silent, stony glare fixed on Tono's back and threatening scowl glued to his face.

They rounded a corner when, just his luck, the door to the men's restroom was flung open. Neji found himself slamming into a broad chest, sending the man stumbling back and himself dizzily reeling about until the man steadied him, clapping a strong hand down on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" asked the man as Neji rubbed his throbbing head. _Kami__, _Neji thought, _is he made of iron or something?_

"I'm fine, although I should ask the same of you. It _was_ my fault for running into you after all." Neji replied, trying to sound as polite as possible. He looked up at his "victim". There was something oddly familiar about him, he noted, something oddly familiar about the bushy black eyebrows, the black bowl cut hair, the black eyes…Neji frowned and shook his head, but it did nothing to rid himself of the nagging voice in the back of his head.

The man smiled, a blinding white smile stretching ear to ear, flashed him the thumbs up (though Neji thought those black eyes shouldered the burden of some devastating heartbreak). "I'm quite alright and am very glad to hear that our meeting there did not hinder you!" Neji blinked at the booming voice. What an odd exuberance, what an odd use of words…

The nagging voice was growing louder, and, quite frankly, Neji had no idea how to quiet it.

"However, I hope you can forgive me for getting in your way like I did."

That damn blink was back. "What? Oh, no, that was entirely my fault. My friend took my homework and I was trying to get it back. I should have been watching were I was going, but I wasn't, so I'm very sorry for running into you like that."

"It's fine, although I think I'm still slightly at fault for this," the black-haired man stated in that thunderous voice of his. Neji made to protest, but was swiftly cut off by a hand shoved in his face. "I would like to tell you my name, but I'm afraid I cannot because of school policy. What about you?"

Neji shook the offered hand, the bells in his head going off wildly. "Neji, Neji Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Gai paused (because, let's face it, the man is obviously Gai), looking him over with a scrutinizing eye. "You look a little, well, old to be in this part of the school. Are you not from-"

"I'm from the High School Division; I take it you've never been?"

Gai shook his head. "No, I'm afraid this is my first time visiting. I'm not an Alice. But if you're in the High School, why are you here?"

Neji hid a frown, his eyes narrowing and brow furrowing. This man was asking too many questions. Neji didn't like questions. Neji didn't like revealing too much. But there was something about this man that made Neji want to tell him everything…

"I was heading to a Somatic Class meeting with-"

"Narumi-sensei?" Gai finished. At Neji's slightly miffed expression, he smiled and continued. "I was taking notes on his class earlier. His elementary class?"

"Oh," was all Neji had to say.

"So, you kids enter the Academy pretty young, don't you?"

Neji was finding it hard to suppress a frown at such a question as peculiar and as prying as that. However, he hoped he wasn't revealing his discomfort to the man. "Well, yes…"

Gai nodded. "It must be terrible, having to leave your parents at such a young age…"

Neji shrugged, unconsciously crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "I suppose; I don't really remember my parents. In fact, I'm not entirely sure if I ever had any…"

He mentally kicked himself for revealing that much information. What was wrong with him?

Gai's answer caused an icy chill to crawl up his spine. "I see…but are you enjoying your time at the Academy?"

Neji found his eyes nervously flickering around for a distraction to keep him from answering these intrusive inquiries. Why on earth would he need to know any of this?

And then, like a Prince Charming rescuing the damsel in distress atop his magnificent white steed (minus the magnificent white steed), Tono appeared around the corner, half-walking, half-running up to them. There was a barely distinguishable troubled glow in his dark eyes, a slight frown to the otherwise impassive face, a minor tensing of his posture, but Neji noticed it all. Just because they argued every now and then (read that as "they argued often"), it didn't mean they didn't genuinely care for one another.

"Hey Neji, who's your friend?" Tono asked, voice casual. Neji could hear the masked edge in his tone.

"Ah, Tono, this is a…classroom assessor, I suppose. Sir, this is my friend...Akira Tonouchi."

Tono nodded slowly, warily shaking hands with the black eyed man before turning to face Neji.

"Look, don't mean to be rude, but we kinda need to hurry up. Naru's probably freaking out over you and I promised Noda I'd actually show up to class today, so can we go?"

"Of course," Neji hastily replied. He turned to Gai. "I'm sorry for running into you like I did; it was completely accidental and foolish on my part."

That white smile was back, a smile Neji had decided was false-because there was no way that crippling sadness in those black eyes was any less than it looked to be. "Accidents happen, and I'm telling you, it's perfectly fine. Well then, I hope to see you again."

"Of course…" Neji murmured. They barely had time to shake hands when Tono latched onto Neji's arm and began dragging him away. It wasn't until they were around the corner, down the hall, out the door, away from the building, away from those sad eyes_, _that he finally spoke.

"Neji, what the fuck was that all about?" Tono asked. It wasn't a question. Tono demanded an answer from the silent brunette as he led Neji along.

"Nothing. I just ran into him."

"Bullshit, he was asking weird questions."

Neji made to answer (_Had Tono been listening to our conversation the entire time?_), when a sudden, blinding headache struck him full force, causing him to stagger to a stop, hands gripping at his head in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.

"_Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that…"_

"_Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me…"_

_What…what is this? _

"_We are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, and we must live with it…"_

"_Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be…"_

_Is this…is this me?_

Vaguely, he felt that he had dropped to his knees, Tono crouching beside him, worry contorting the handsome features as he hovered over the pained brunette. But he felt detached from his body, like a disembodied being enveloped in strange thoughts…strange feelings… strange, odd, peculiar, but all oddly familiar.

Are these…memories?

"_The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage…it is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."_

"_Father, I have but one goal. I want to become stronger…enough not to lose to anyone…that's how I feel. Father, the birds are flying freely today…they look so happy."_

_Am I free now…free like the birds? Am I still caged? The curse seal is still here…I...think it is...is it the green mark on my forehead? I don't...I don't know...but I feel so free…_

"Neji? Neji? What's going on?" Tono's hands gripped his shoulders, roughly shaking the dazed brunette back and forth.

"I'm…I'm fine…" But the response sounded too distracted, too shaky to quell the rising fear in Tono's gut.

"_Even if my enemy is far stronger, even if my body should fail me, I cannot lose. There is a reason I cannot lose."_

"_All this time I've been called a genius, so I cannot lose."_

_This could be me…but if it is…then who…who am I? I...Neji...Neji Hyuuga...prodigy...012587..._

"_No one can determine another's destiny."_

…_but what about mine? What is my destiny?_

There are arms around him, gently supporting against him a chest, eyes wide in a fretful way, face openly alarmed. White eyes flutter open, bleary and confused, not quite sure of where he is, when he is, who he is, what he is…

Tono can tell he's confused, carefully helping him stand as best he can. It's not much in his befuddled state, eyes still glazed and strange memories still tearing him apart. The searing pain they're accompanied by certainly isn't helping, either. But Tono is unusually patient, leaning Neji against him, bracing one arm around his waist, taking Neji's own arm and wrapping it around his neck to support him on the way to the Somatic classroom, buzzing with people and life and especially Narumi, who stands outside in gaudy shades of purple with his foot tapping impatiently but hands clasped in concern.

Narumi sees them coming, blue eyes widening. He moves forward, practically flying, and is by Tono's side in a half a second, already scooping up Neji in a bridal hold as he begins to move back to class with brisk steps, Tono scurrying along beside. Neji can sort of see Narumi through his muddled gaze, notices vibrant colors and usually exuberant features and finds himself remembering _more…_

"_As usual, I can't keep up with their craziness…"_

"_He's so childish. He acts like a seven year old…"_

_Who…who are "they"? Who is "he"?_

"_I'll be fine, Gai. Stop worrying."_

…_Gai…who…Gai…no…Gai…Lee…Tenten…everyone…nonononononono…_

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

…_please…everyone…I'm sorry…so, so sorry…please forgive me…please…please…_

"_Dear Man in Green…"_

Neji bites back a sob, squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep, shuddering breath. His shoulders are trembling, but he's glad no one calls him out on it when he pushes himself up and away from Narumi, mumbling a half-hearted 'I'm fine', taking shaky steps into the classroom.

They all see him, he knows, but right now his head hurts to much and his memories are to wild and his mind is to confused for him to actually care. They all stay away, though, as he stumbles into a chair partially hidden in some back corner.

He can hear Tono telling Yuri what happened in hushed tones, the forced cheer in Narumi's voice as he tells everyone to leave Neji alone and continue with what they were doing earlier, Ruka's gentle presence as he slips over, crouches by his side while the little rabbit in his arms sniffs at him. His mind keeps whirring, the memories keep flowing, and all Neji can do is curl up tighter, take Ruka's hand, and slip into an uneasy unconsciousness.

XXX

When he wakes up, though, he feels oddly empty, his mind feels oddly blank. It's fuzzy, he can sort-of remember Tono taking him into the Somatic classroom after having a run in with some freak in the Elementary Division, but he's not entirely sure what happened between crashing into the man in the hall and getting here. All he knows is a splitting headache and Ruka's quiet company as he holds his hand.

Neji blinks, pushes himself into a better sitting position. Ruka had fallen asleep too, leaning against his chair while his hand continues to cling to Neji's. Smiling, Neji gently disentangles the two interwoven hands and then scoops the sleeping blonde up into his lap. Ruka wakes slowly, rubbing at his eyes blearily before realizing what happened, bolting up in surprise, blue eyes wide. Neji lifts an amused eyebrow, lips curling slightly into a smirk.

"Neji, you're awake!"

Neji smiles softly. "Obviously."

There's an embarrassed flush on Ruka's face, nervous blue eyes refusing to settle on any one object in the room. "Are you…alright?" he asks, hesitant, careful not to stare at the perplexed brunette.

Neji's eyebrow finds itself arched. Was he…alright? Well, other than the headache, he feels fine. Mostly. There's still that feeling that he's forgotten something important, forgotten something that is a part of him. Something important must have happened earlier. But he just can't remember what…

"Other than a headache, I feel fine."

"Oh," Ruka says, relief taking over his expression. He finallt meets Neji's eyes, blue eyes surprisingly bright, "That's good. Would you like an aspirin or something?"

"…Sure, thanks Ruka," Neji answers, half-listening, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The corners of his mouth tilt down. He just can't quite remember …

But then white eyes widen. There's something, something hazy and tucked away in the back of his mind that he can just barely recall. He has a feeling it has to do with earlier, but he's not sure.

"Wait, Ruka, before you go…"

Ruka fetches him the pencil and paper he asks for, and it's barely out of his hand and into Neji's when Neji starts writing, letters large and messy, scrawl anything but perfect in his haste to get it out before he forgets...

_Dear Man in Green,_

_I saw you today didn't I? I'm not sure what happened, but it feels like something important. You're someone important to me, aren't you? I think you are._

_Neji_

_P.S. I don't know why, but I feel the need to apologize for something. I don't know why it is, though. So I suppose what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. _

XXX

He's standing in front of his desk, crisp envelope in one hand, the other resting on the wood. White eyes focus on the white envelope. That feeling is still there, burrowed deep within his chest. It won't leave, but he's not sure he wants it to.

Something, he feels, something will change if he sends this. He feels that he's breaking some indestructible rule doing this.

He does it anyways.

The envelope is left on top of the desk, a hand lingering on it before finally letting go. He turns to go, white eyes carefully focused in front of him. The door slams shut, the voice in his head whispering _'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…'_

Minutes later, nothing is left on the surface of the desk, nothing but broken memories and shattered dreams.

XXX

And somewhere else, Gai can hear his students behind him; he can hear their tears, their sadness, their pain-he feels it too. Somewhere else, Gai kneels before the Memorial Stone, tears dripping from his dark eyes, a crumpled note clutched in one hand. Somewhere else, Gai knows that Neji almost knew. Somewhere else, Gai knows it was not quite almost and that everything has changed.

Somewhere else, it hurts Gai. Somewhere else, Gai thinks that the note feels impossibly heavy. Somewhere else, Gai thinks his heart feels just as heavy.

* * *

><p>...Neji is a pedo. Stop pedo'ing on Ruka you pedo.<p>

...kidding, kidding.

ANYWAYS, and this is by far the worst in the series. Oh my lord, it's just terrible. I'm ashamed to have written it. Well, it was a good idea anyways…_a good idea that I fucked up_. Yeah baby. Woop-dee-frickin-doo.

Alright I'm done here (thank _god _I'm finally done with this damn trilogy). Expect a sequel. If anyone actually, y'know, cares. Does anyone even read this? Oh whatever. There'll still be a sequel.

Oh, and Happy New Year everyone! Here's to 2012 being amazing-because, I mean seriously, 2011 sucked. 2011 sucked hard.


	5. Author's Note

Hey y'all, Llama-Rabbit speaking.

If you can't tell, this isn't an actual chapter but an author's note - joy, joy. Well, about this...I'm going to work on a rewrite of Letters. I can't stand the awful job I did on this and I want to fix it. Don't expect any thing new, though, until June-ish. Got finals and lovely state mandatory testing coming up. Fun, right?

So yeah. Just a heads up. I'll publish something ASAP, but until then see y'all later!


End file.
